krecordsfandomcom-20200214-history
TT
Taha Khalid otherwise known by his rap name, TT, is a Sudanese wrestler, MC and works most with Lil Phil. His first album, Back To History didn't hit the charts due to "Bad Freestyles". He's best known for his time in XCT. Work & Career TT started working in Killaz Records & Videosity in October 2010. But after being fired from Killaz Records, he's been handed a second chance to start working for CT Records. Khalid usually raps his own songs but people disliked him. So instead, he became a featured artist for songs by other artists. But however late in 2010, he was ranked as the Worst Rapper of 2010. He stated in an interview, that he couldn't care less if people dislike them and said, "F**k them, they can all go to hell". For Videosity, he joined in October 2010. He became a comedian at that time, but only for him to be criticised. When Videosity turned into a wrestling show, TT was still criticised for losing matches, mostly for quitting most matches. In 2012, he was granted a release from the show. New Music Khalid decided to make songs not caring about the bad comments he's been recieving. He was planning to make an album called, "Wanted" to show that he's talented, but was cancelled in early 2012. In 2012, he was featured Lil Phil's single, Kung Fu Fighter. In May 2012, TT ended his rapping career and said he wouldn't rap again. However, in September 1, Lil Phil posted on facebook that TT is returning to rap and is going to make a new music project called, Full of It. Music Career ''Back to History'' (2010) In 2010, TT was signed to Killaz Records to help make TT's debut album, titled "Back to History", but he was fired from Killaz Records and transferred to XCT. While in XCT, he worked on Back to History and was done with the album. But however, most of the songs were deleted and only 4 songs weren't. As a result, the album changed into a EP, but the project is not yet released. Featured Artist & Full Of It (2011 - Present) Since the project, Back to History was done, TT went on to make other projects, such as "TT in da House" and "Wanted", but they were cancelled. As of then, TT became a featured artist and worked with Lil Phil & Cool Mody then. They collaborated on singles, such as Wanted and Kung Fu Fighter. After the songs were made, TT announced that he was retiring from rapping to become more religious, but returned to rapping in August 31, 2012. In his facebook page, TT announced that he was going to make a project called "Full Of It". On Lil Phil's page, he announced that he going to help TT with the project and TT will be featured on Phillin' It. In September 1, it was announced that TT has re-signed with Killaz Records to help make his new album. Wrestling Career XCT (2010 - 2012) Comedian (2010) In October 8, 2010 (Videosity Debut), TT debuted as a wrestler and also a guy quickly feuding with Cool Mody. While they were feuding, TT would make bizarre acts to try to make fun of Mody. Feud with Cool Mody, Lil Phil, & Slim Shaile (2010-11) TT made his wrestling debut as a villain winning his first match against Cool Mody when Mody decided not to fight. TT & Cool Mody are friends but believe each other's rapping sucks. So in songs, they diss each other but fail to make it popular. TT & Sem Card (now known as Slim Shaile) are friends too but Sem Card teases TT because he lost a few times against Cool Mody in wrestling and boxing and TT teases Sem Card because he believes "he sounds like a chipmunk". TT & Lil Phil were friends until Phil went to interrupt TT & Mohamed Imam's #1 Contender Match at KnockOut Valley & then the feud started. So they've been issuing a match at RackSlam for the Videosity Championship. But the two made up while Slim Shaile & Cool Mody were leaving Videosity. In RackSlam, TT lost to Cool Mody in a Ladder match. TT wrestled his last match defeating Omar in a Last Man Standing match. Commentating & departure (2011-12) In RackSlam, TT made his commentating debut by commentating on the Lil Phil vs. Omar. In S2EP1, he commentated on the Lil Phil vs. Kimo match. In May 2012, it's been teased that TT might quit the show for disliking the show and happened later that month when he was granted a release from XCT. Matches Personal Life TT has been a muslim his whole life. TT joined XCT with a childhood friend of his, Lil Phil. But since the show started their wrestling episodes, the two have been disagreeing with lots of things for Videosity. TT claims he wants to quit Videosity because he believes it's a kids show. In real life, TT dislikes Cool Mody & Slim Shaile for how they act & he is also good friends with former XCT Superstars, Omar & Mohamed Imam. Discography See TT Discography. *Back to History (2010) *Full of It (TBA) In Wrestling Finishing Moves *Triangle Choke (XCT) Signature Moves *? Nicknames *Worst Rapper Managing *'None' Entrance Theme *Back To History by TT (2010) *Whip My Hair by Willow (Only in Slim Shaile's Comin Back when Videosity Got TT'd) *Headboard Pt'. '''2' '''by Bertell (2011) TT